


Cake Batter

by StarReads



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Baking, Cake, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Girls Being Girls, Happy Birthday Aiden, Icing, Idiots in Love, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Lesbian Miu Iruma, Miu Loves Kaede So Much, Soft Boy Hours With Star, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Love These Girls, birthday gift, lesbians in love, listen i’m so happy for them, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Miu and Kaede bake a cake.This is just fluff and no, I'm not sorry.





	Cake Batter

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIDEN! 
> 
> Since you probably don't remember, I asked what pairings you liked and you said Irumatsu, so I delivered! 
> 
> Here's to *not dying* and hopefully, nor dying for a very long time! We all love you.

The kitchen was covered wall to wall in purple and blue icing. All across the stove top was chocolate cake batter. The floor was littered with sprinkles and mini candies. 

  
How did the kitchen end up like that? Well...that's a long story.

  
Miu woke up that morning with a need to do something fun and spontaneous. Because if Miu was anything, she was fucking fun damn it! And she would, and absolutely could, fight anyone who dared to say otherwise.

  
She got dressed quickly and headed downstairs. It was 11 in the morning, which was surprisingly early for Miu. She had a habit of sleeping in till late into the day and then staying up all night. Not a healthy sleep schedule, but fuck it. She was the gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma! She would sleep whenever she wanted to. 

  
She could hear Kaede playing her piano down the hall. The song was recognizable, but the name escaped her. Clear the Loom or something like that. She went into the kitchen, just to stare aimlessly at the oven for a while. She was thinking of a machine she'd been building for a client. A heavy duty oven, with a ton of "fun" settings. Honestly, the guy gave her the creeps. But he was paying a lot of money for it, so who was she to complain?

  
After what was probably an odd amount of time to be blankly staring at an oven, Miu felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

  
"Hey babe," Miu said. Kaede stepped forward to stand beside her. She looked...amazing. As always. Miu just wanted to squeeze her to death sometimes. In a loving way of course! It was probably impossible for the blonde to get on her nerves. Kaede is, yes is because fuck tenses Kaede trancends all time and space, a saint. 

  
"What's wrong, Miu? You've been staring at the oven for like, 12 minutes," Kaede asked. Miu stared at her for a moment or so. God, why were her eyes so pretty? Who gave her the right to be so gorgeous???

  
"Let's bake a cake," Miu exclaimed. Kaede looked at her strangely for a second, before smiling.

  
"Okay Miu, if you want too. I think we still have some icing and things left over from Ouma's birthday," Kaede mused, trailing her eyes over their cabinets.

  
Kaede went to search for the icing, so Miu wandered over to the cupboard. On the shelves was a single box of chocolate cake mix. Because ain't nobody got time to make a cake from fucking scratch. What does Miu look like, the SHSL Baker??

  
Kaede found two things of icing, blue and purple, as well as a thing of sprinkles and candy. Y'know, those little shaker bottles? Miu could probably eat that shit straight. Maybe cause it's just straight up sugar. 

  
Anyway, Miu sat the box on the counter and went to grab eggs and milk from the fridge, as well as some oil. Gotta grease that pan somehow!

  
Kaede grabbed the cake pan and the two of them started to bake. Miu ended up staring as Kaede cracked eggs perfectly but she's literally magic. Miu isn't allowed to crack eggs anymore after last time. Which was bullshit because one, she apologized to Kaito and two, he was the one at fault anyway. What kind of dumbass just smashes an egg on their head without questioning it?

  
Kaede started to mix the batter, while Miu mixed the icing. Kaede was humming to herself, causing a sudden increase in Miu's heart race. She was so cute, damn it!

  
Miu stared down at the icing in front of her, and got a devilish idea. Taking a little out of the bowl with her fingers, she reached over and smeared it on Kaede's cheek. 

  
Kaede jumped a little at the sudden cold sensation, and turned to glare at Miu. "Did you seriously just smear icing on my face?" she said, incredulously. Miu just stuck out her tongue. 

  
Kaede sighed, leaning into Miu's space to steal icing from the bowl, and then smeared it on Miu's cheek. Miu gasped. "Oh now it's on," she hissed.

  
Kaede's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Miu-" she was cut off as Miu smushed a whole handful of icing onto her face and neck. Kaede gasped, shrieking out, "COLD! Oh you're in for it now!"

  
It escalated from there. The two began rushing around the kitchen flinging icing at each other. In the process, the sprinkles got knocked onto the floor, spilling everywhere, and the cake batter was similarly disposed of. 

  
By the time they were done chasing each other around, they were breathless and panting. Kaede began laughing, belly shaking and eyes scrunched closed. Even her nose was scrunched up, adorably of course. Kaede was always adorable. 

  
Miu finally caught her breathe, surveying their messy kitchen. "We should...clean this up," she said. Kaede smiled at her, weakly because her lungs hurt from all the screaming.

  
Miu would never find someone better than her, even if she spent the rest of her life looking. 


End file.
